percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tale of Stephanie
Stephanie's P.O.V My name is Stephanie Cross, and I am a demititan. I wished that wasn't true, and I really wished that I could lead a normal life. Right now, I am currently in Biology class, studying about the immune system. I was listening to the rackets that was happening near Long Island Sound. How do I do it? I do not know. I just can see what is happening outside this class if I just focus. My biology teacher is a girl who just arrived. She is a substitute teacher who had just came this morning and we were told that the teacher did not came because he was ill.. This is one attitude that keeps me in the detention room, such as yesterday, when I wasn't listening to my teacher when my teacher is scolding me because I was listening to what is happening in Mount Saint Helens. I wished that I hadn't had all that stuff, because It seriously made my teacher angry. I guess I would be able to... "....Ms Stephanie!!" My biology teacher screamed at me. "Are you listening to what I said??" "Umm... yeah." I lied to him. "What did I say just then?" The teacher asked. "Umm... you said that there is two types of Adaptive Immunity. There were: Humoral Immunity and Cell-mediated Immunity." "That proves you're not even listening!" The biology teacher scolded me. "One more time you're not listening to me, miss, and you're in detention room, got it?" I nodded with shame. "Ok good." My biology teacher said. "Now, can anyone tell me what is Autoimmunity?" The class fell silent. Only one person raises his hand. I glanced behind me. Sure enough, there's a boy with silver hair and eyes. He is the one who is standing up. "Yes, Mr..." The biology teacher paused. "Jarren." The boy replied. "Yes Jarren, you have an answer?" "Autoimmunity is defined as an immune response against self antigens." "Yes, and can you tell me what causes Autoimmunity?" Jarren fell silent. "Alright, we will discuss about Autoimmunity tomorrow. Right now it's lunch time. Stephanie, Jarren, I want to see you both please before you come out." "Yes ma'am." I and Jarren replied simultaneously. So, as I watched the entire class went for a lunch break, me and Jarren stayed her because our teacher wants to talk to us about something. "So, did I do something wrong?" Jarren asked. "Yesssssssss." Our Biology teacher said. Wow, I never heard our Biology teacher hiss before. "You did manipulate the mist." "Scythian..." Jarren began. "Dracaenae!" I finished. Jarren looked at me. "Wow, you are really psychic!" "I've heard of this stuff before in our Greek Mythology class." I told him. "Now let's go!" Jarren yelled. "Let's get you somewhere safe!" "Somewhere safe??" I yelled, making sure he hasn't gone out of his mind, because I saw a lot of other monsters appearing next to me. "There isn't a place where is safe for me, you ****!" "Oh yes there is." Jarren said. "Where....." Then suddenly, I concentrated on the camp near the Long Island Sound. "Oh, the camp? What was it? Camp.... Half..... Blooooooood?" Jarren looked at me with astonishment. "How do you know that?" Jarren asked. "I just know okay!" I replied, one of my most usual replies when I was asked that question.